Kiss her or DIE
by I Luv Johnny Cade
Summary: Ponyboy beats the hell out of Max, Stardrop's used to be boyfriend, for hitting her. Stardrop's nervous when it comes to dating- can Ponyboy solve that?  Ponyboy/OC  Sodapop/OC


I was so un-sure about how Ponyboy would treat me. After dating Max I flinched whenever Pony touched me. I know I can trust him. I know he loves me after I saw him almost _**KILLING**_ Max just so I wouldn't get hurt anymore. I always knew there was something about Ponyboy, the way his eyes sparkle, and his perfect voice, funny little chuckle, and irresistible smile. I know him, I love him, and I trust him.

He's made me so much more confident in the way I walk, or talk to people. His hand is always open, and his hugs are too. His smiles are free, but his frowns, they're expensive. I hardly knew what love was until the day I fell in love, or I thought I did. Max would hit me, and say I'm worthless. I tried leaving him, but he threatened that if I did- he'd kill me…

Ponyboy stayed late at school a couple of months ago, only to find me being beaten close to death. He stood up for me and almost KILLED Max so he couldn't hurt me.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_Please Max! Please stop!" I screamed with tears in my eyes._

"_You say his name one more time and you're dead! You hear me you worthless-"_

_He was cut off by Ponyboy slamming him into the locker. "You don't say ANYTHING to her, do you hear me?" _

_As soon as he said that Max attacked him. Ponyboy won and grabbed my hand as he whispered in my ear, "Everything's gonna be alright."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Max, I haven't seen forever, but honestly, I don't care. Ponyboy is the nicest, sweetest, silliest, goofiest, CUTEST, smartest, person in the world to me. People told him that I only am dating him because he saved me from being beaten. They're wrong.

Even if it meant the beating of a lifetime from Max; I'd wind up with Pony eventually…

"Ponyboy?" I looked up at him. Not that he's TALL, he's only an inch taller than me!

"Yes?" he replied.

"Do you love me?" I know he does, but I want him to know it too.

"Yes. And I'll never do anything to hurt you. I promise," he said kissing the top of my head.

"I trust you, Ponyboy."

I guess people don't hear that a lot from me. I can't really seem to trust people these days. Two-Bit, my brother, he's always getting drunk. I have an abusive father, and no mother. The smile on his face told me he was shocked, but VERY happy that I actually said that I trusted him. Now- I know that sounds corny or whatever, but sometimes to show your TRUE love for someone, you just HAVE to be corny.

I want him to know how bad I want to kiss him- but I'm too afraid he won't. Maybe I can get Kit-Kat to say something to him. Kit-Kat is Sodapop's girlfriend, and one of my best friends. We winded up going back to Pony's house, where to my luck, Kit-Kat was there!

Sodapop and Ponyboy went into the dinning room to do something…Who knows what they'll do. "Kit-Kat, can I ask you something?" I said walking toward the sofa on which she was sitting.

"Talk to me."

"Will you ask Ponyboy if… Well, it's hard to explain. Okay, I really want to kiss him, but I don't know if he wants to kiss me."

"Ohh… I get it. Okay," she said. "PONYBOY! I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU!" she yelled. "Now go hide behind the chair."

I was mad that she had to choose RIGHT NOW to ask, but I hid. Ponyboy and Sodapop came running in. "What?"

"Stardrop wants to know if you want to kiss her."

Sodapop nodded and wandered into the kitchen. Pony stood there with a blank expression on his face, "Uh, umm…Say what?"

Kit-Kat crossed her arms and gave him an evil glare, "Do you want to kiss your girlfriend and be happy or NOT kiss her and die?"

"Stardrop, come here," he said beckoning to the chair. I was about to get up when Kit-Kat said, "That must really be embarrassing bro. She ain't here. Now- Kiss her or Die?" Kit-Kat is really good at lying, you can't even see it in her eyes that it's a joke, and she doesn't even smile.

"Kiss her. If I died, I couldn't love her."

Kitty nodded, smiled patted his head and walked out the door calling for Sodapop. As soon as he left Ponyboy said, "Stardrop, I know you're here. Come out from behind the chair." I stayed quiet waiting to see what he'd do. "Fine." I thought he'd left so I waited about five minutes and got up. As I walked toward the door he grabbed me from behind, swung me around, and kissed me. As we grew more into the kiss his hands reached my waist and mine wrapped around his neck. We stayed like that for about… Twenty minutes? My guess. When we pulled apart I whispered to him, "You're the only one who could change my mind about the world, and the only one who ever tried. I thank you for that, and I love you."

"You're the only one I ever loved, and the one I dreamed about since we met," he said. I know he meant what he said. "I love you Stardrop, and I always will."


End file.
